Taking Advice
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: Tommy gives some good adivice and realizes he never followed it himself. TommyKim Oneshot


"Dr. O! Hey I was hoping to catch you" Hayley called out.

"Hayley good to see you, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Well I kinda got a favor to ask of you. You know serious Trent and Kira have been? Well, he just ended things with her" Hayley said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but what is it you want me to do about it?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy don't play dumb, while I'll admit you do it so well, it's not helpful. I was thinking that, well maybe telling her about your story with Kim could help" Hayley said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked defensively.

"I mean tell her about the horrible break up you had with your first love, Kimberly the first pink ranger. And about how hard that was for you, to move on and get over it. Now, I've never gone through a heartbreak like that, so when I tell her that she'll heal and get over it all she says its, how would you know. But I was hoping that, well, since you do know, you'd be willing to talk to her, just for a few minutes. Just to tell her that it will get better and that you do understand" Hayley said.

"Look, I feel bad for Kira, but I really don't want to talk about Kim" Tommy said.

"I know, but she's hurting, and she's shutting everyone else out because she thinks that since they haven't experienced it, they don't understand. And I really think it would help if you talked to her. Come one, please, what would it hurt?" Hayley asked.

"Alright, I'll try. But I make no promises, I won't lie to her, I'm going to tell her the whole truth, about how much it will hurt and how hard it will be, but I'll try to cheer her up" Tommy said.

"Thanks so much. She's at the café, so how about I tell her to come meet you here, that you want to talk to her" Hayley said.

"Fine" Tommy said sounding resigned.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

"Hayley said you want to see me" Kira said walking in.

"Yes, or rather, she wants me to want to see you" Tommy said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Well, she's worried about you. That you are shutting everyone out because they don't understand" Tommy said.

"So she thought I'd talk to my teacher?" Kira said sounded irritated.

"No, she thought that you'd rather talk to someone who had been through the same thing" Tommy said.

"Look I know the drill, so lets pretend like you told me that I'll get over it and I'll just go" Kira said.

"No, because that's not what I was going to say. See, unlike the others you have talked to, I actually really have gone through what you are going through. I went through it about the same age as you too. And I admit I honestly never got over it, I've always lived with that pain, and it's crippled me. The regrets and fears have led me to missing a lot in life. And I don't want you to do the same thing. I know you are hurting and believe me I feel for you. But crying yourself to sleep is not going to help. You have two options, and I really hope you won't take the same one I did, of just pushing it aside and trying to move on and ignore the pain" Tommy said.

"So what the other option?" Kira asked.

"Well, the other option is riskier, and it might not even help. But what it will do, is make sure you don't live a life full of regrets like I have" Tommy said.

"So what is it I have to do to take this way?" Kira asked.

"Well, first off, tell me why he broke up with you" Tommy said.

"He said that he did not see a future for us, that he was going away to college and that it just can't work" Kira said sadly.

"Well, then what you'd have to do is confront him, and ask him straight out if he loves you, if he says no, then its all a moot point; but if he says yes, you need to take the risk and put aside your pride and ask him not to leave, to give it a chance, tell him that you don't want to just assume that it won't work, that you don't want to look back and wonder what could have been" Tommy said.

"But what if he says no?" Kira asked.

"Well, then he says no, and you won't ever have to wonder or regret not having tried" Tommy said.

"Well, tell me one thing" Kira said.

"Alright" Tommy replied.

"If you could go back, to whoever this girl that broke your heart is, and tell her not to go or leave or whatever, would you?" Kira asked.

"In a second, I'd give anything to go back and not let her give up on us" Tommy said with real pain in his voice.

"Alright, I will" Kira said softly.

"Good" Tommy said.

"But so should you" Kira told him.

"Excuse me?" Tommy said.

"Look, it's not my business, and I know it happened a long time ago. But you clearly still live with the pain all the time, and you seem to live every day looking back at what could have been. I see it now, and I see how much you still want her. You told me to put aside my pride and to get rid of the questions. So why don't you?" Kira asked.

"It's been a very long time" Tommy said.

"I know, I saw the picture. I never knew the story. But when we were going through your stuff, when we ran across the picture of you and the original power rangers, I saw behind it a picture of you, with the original pink ranger; I think you said her name was Kim. And even then, not knowing the story, I knew it was important. That look on your face in the picture, I've never seen you look that happy, and I think you may have left that happiness with her. That's why I'm going to do this, I don't want to have the look in ten years, and it makes me think that maybe, even though it's been so long, that it might be better to get your answers. Better late than never, then at least maybe you could move on. And who knows what might happen" Kira said.

"By now Kim is probably married or something" Tommy said.

"So? Then at least you'd have your answer, if she is happily married then it wouldn't have worked out for you, and you have the answer. And maybe, just maybe, talking to her and getting so answers will help you. I don't mean to be pushy, its just that you are trying to help me, but still ignore the pain that you carry, so I thought maybe I could help you too" Kira said.

Tommy looked away and said "I just don't think…"

"But loves not about thinking, please do it. I'm going to. So maybe you should take your own advice" Kira said.

Tommy got a thoughtful look on his face and said softly "Well, I don't know. I mean I guess it can't hurt anything, I doubt she can cause me anymore pain."

"Then do it, it's a three day weekend this weekend, now I don't' know where she lives. But if you haven't seen her in so long I assume it's not near. So why don't you go, and just sit down and talk to her" Kira said.

"You know, this may be the most random thing I'll ever do, but I think I'll do it. If nothing else, it would be nice to finally heal" Tommy said.

"Good, and good luck" Kira said.

"You too" Tommy told her.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Kim got up at the sound of the doorbell and opened the door. She grabbed the frame to keep from falling or fainting at the sight that lay before her.

"Tommy" Kim whispered.

"Hey beautiful" Tommy said, without actually meaning to. He nearly rolled his eyes at himself for saying that and falling back into that pattern. For forgetting to not wear his heart on his sleeve like that.

"Tommy… what are you doing here?" Kim asked softly.

"I'm here to talk to you" Tommy said.

"Talk to me? Now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I know its years and years too late. But I recently gave someone some good advice, and realized that I'd never followed it myself" Tommy said.

"What advice was that?" Kim asked.

"To not let the person they love go, to fight to keep them" Tommy whispered.

"Oh god Tommy, don't" Kim whispered halfheartedly.

"Look, like I said. I know I'm years too late, that you are probably married with kids. But I needed closure. I guess I never let go, never stopped loving you. I never let anyone else close to me or healed" Tommy said.

"Sure you did, I heard about you and Kat" Kim said.

"It was nothing, a rebound thing and nothing more. I tried to make her fill your place; make her into you in my mind. But I couldn't, because nothing could replace you. I never loved anyone before you, and I haven't loved anyone else since" Tommy said softly.

Kim started to cry and said "Oh Tommy, how can you say these things, after what I did to you?"

"Because they are true, and what you did, did not change that, it hurt me, yes. But it did not change it" Tommy said.

"I know I'm too late too, but I'm so sorry. I was a fool to leave you, it was the dumbest thing I ever did. I think I started regretting it the moment the letter left my hand. But I just thought at the time that it was best. I did not see me coming back there anytime, and I couldn't keep you tied to me like that. I heard about Kat liking you, and I wanted to set you free, to let you live. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I guess, I just was not sure anymore. I mean you did not write much and neither did I, I kept hearing from Billy about how great you and Kat got alone, how perfectly she was taking my place, and how she liked you. I guess I felt like I'd already been replaced, but I did not actually want to loose you, I guess the letter served several purposes. I think in the back of my mind, or rather heart; I hoped it would make you jealous and make you try to get me back, to get you interested in me again. It was stupid and foolish, but I was young, and lonely, and hurt. I did not really think I'd loose you, I guess I always thought you'd be my white knight and come charging up to rescue me and win me back, but you didn't, and I too proud and hurt to get you back. I guess I saw you not trying to get me back as proof that you were happy I was out of your life, and I just lost it after that. I shut everyone out and made gymnastics my whole life. I nearly destroyed myself in my grief and pain. Jason finally came and pulled me out of it, pulled me out of the downward spiral I had thrown myself into. Told me I had to face you, and talk to you. And I came back, but everything went wrong with me getting kidnapped, and then I found out you were with Kat, and I nearly went right back to where I had been. But again Jason pulled me out and told me I had to live, and helped me put my life back together." Kim said.

"But you said you found someone else" Tommy said harshly.

"No, there was never anyone else for me, not before you or after. I just said that because it was the only way I could think of, that would keep you from feeling like you had to stay with me, and to make you jealous" Kim said sadly.

"You mean it was all a lie?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry" Kim whispered.

"All this time, we were apart, and I was dying inside, but staying away because I thought that you were happy with someone else, all that time you were alone" Tommy said.

"Yeah" Kim said.

"I'm not sure what to say to that" Tommy said.

"I don't know" Kim said sadly.

"Tell me one thing, the truth now. When you did it, and now, I mean, did you ever really want to not be with me?" Tommy asked.

"I've wanted to be with you every day since I left, not a day has passed that I haven't wished you were with me" Kim whispered.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy said voice full of anguish.

"I don't know, all my reasons seem so stupid and empty now. But what does it matter, its not like I can turn back time and fix it. I know that, don't you think I am aware of all I lost and that I can't ever get it back" Kim said.

"True, you can't turn back time and correct your mistake, as much as I wish you could. But that doesn't mean that everything is lost. I have loved you every day since you left, but stayed away to make you happy. Now I don't have too" Tommy said softly.

"What do you mean, you can't possibly mean to forgive me for all I put you through" Kim said sadly.

"But I can and I am. I think you put yourself through just as much, and I see no reason for either of us to keep going through pain. Assuming that you are actually willing to try again" Tommy said.

"Try again? Am I dreaming?" Kimberly asked in an echo of the past.

"No, I'm here, and I'm for real" Tommy said.

"I can't believe you can back, and that you want me back" Kimberly said beginning to cry again.

"But I am back, and I want you more than anything. Kimberly, I love you, and I can't loose you twice" Tommy said.

"You won't ever have to. I have loved you every second of every day since I left, but let you go so you could live and be happy; but this time nothing will make me let go" Kim said.

"I can't believe we were such fools, and wasted so much time" Tommy said.

"I know" Kim said sadly.

"Tell me one more thing" Tommy said.

"Anything" Kim responded.

"Do you really love me?" Tommy asked.

"More than anything in the world" Kim responded.

"I have waited so long to hear that; thank god. I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again" Tommy said and pulled her to him and kissed her.


End file.
